A conveyor apparatus embodying the principles of the present invention is particularly suited for handling closures having a so-called multi-diameter configuration, including an upper portion and a relatively larger lower portion. Notably, the present conveyor apparatus includes a plurality of conveyor flights, each having a channel configuration, with each flight desirably configured to engage each associated closure at multiple portions of the closure, generally at diametrically opposed portions thereof, thus desirably enhancing control and positioning of each closure after each closure is oriented by cooperation with the respective one of the conveyor flights. Efficient handling, particularly during vertical transport of the closures, is greatly facilitated.
In accordance with the illustrated embodiment, the present conveyor apparatus includes a conveyor belt comprising a plurality of pivotally interconnected conveyor belt elements. The pivotally interconnected conveyor belt elements thus configure the conveyor belt for articulation, as the belt is driven and guided through the conveyor apparatus. In a typical application, the conveyor belt moves from an associated feed hopper, at which a bulk supply of the closures is oriented and transferred by the conveyor belt, along a vertically oriented portion of the conveyor belt path, with the oriented closures ultimately discharged from the conveyor apparatus at a discharge station positioned above the feed hopper. The discharged closures are maintained in the desired orientation for subsequent application to respective containers.
In accordance with the present invention, the conveyor belt of the conveyor apparatus includes a plurality of conveyor flights connected to at least some of the conveyor belt elements. Notably, each of the conveyor flights has a channel configuration, including a pair of spaced apart sidewalls, and a base web extending between and interconnecting the sidewalls. The sidewalls are spaced apart by a distance greater than a diameter of the upper portion of each associated closure, with the sidewall spacing being less than a diameter of the lower portion of each closure. By this configuration, each of the sidewalls of each conveyor flight defines an edge portion engageable with the lower portion of each closure, as each closure is received within one of the conveyor flights in its desired, generally inverted orientation. Subsequently, as the closures are moved vertically by the conveyor apparatus, each of the channel-like conveyor flights engages plural, generally diametrically opposed portions of each correctly oriented closure, while closures which are improperly oriented fall by gravity from the conveyor belt into the bulk supply for eventual conveyance.
In accordance with the presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the sidewalls of each conveyor flight has a stepped configuration, and includes an extension extending from the respective edge portion of the sidewall. The extensions of the conveyor flight are spaced apart by a dimension greater than the diameter of the lower base portion of each of the closures, to thereby receive the lower portion of each closure between the sidewall extensions. In one embodiment, each of the extensions of the sidewall is offset from the remaining portion of the respective sidewall, while in an alternative embodiment, each of the sidewall extensions has an outwardly facing surface aligned with an outwardly facing surface of the remaining portion of the respective sidewall.
In order to further facilitate the desired orientation and retention of the closures as they are carried by the conveyor flights, the sidewall extensions of each conveyor flight respectively correspond to leading and trailing portions of each flight, referring to the direction of movement of the conveyor flights as the conveyor apparatus is operated. In particular, the one of the extensions corresponding to the leading portion of the flight extends a greater distance from the base web of the conveyor flight than the other one of the respective extensions.
In a presently preferred embodiment, each of the conveyor flights comprises an extrusion to facilitate efficient and accurate formation, thereby facilitating cost-effective, and reliable handling and orientation of the illustrated multi-diameter closures.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.